Second in Command
by yue-chan
Summary: When the desert takes its toll over Kaldur, it's time for Robin to take charge. In more ways than one.


A/N: Based on episode 9 (Bareft). By the way, does anybody knows why there are no new episodes of YJ?

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.

Warnings for Megan's tears, mention of RoyxKaldur and bad grammar.

* * *

><p><em>Second in Command<em>

It was a beginner's mistake. One that should never happen again.

Megan was on the verge of tears, he could tell. He was also pretty sure he went a little too far this time but heck, there was a message to be sent and he would be damned if he didn't make sure the girl get the memo.

He was Batman's protégé after all.

- But Robin…Superboy. He was hurt.

- Yes, he was hurt. Kaldur was dying! – he narrows his eyes, body mimicking Batman's pose without a second thought – Our leader, our friend was dying, hallucinating in that freaking desert after wasting all his energy to look for us. Us! And what do you do?

- Stop it! – Megan cries, covering his ears with shaky hands. But it's useless, she can feel the rage radiating from the boy in sharp waves, all cutting through her like she was nothing but thin air – Superboy is our friend too! I couldn't let them torture him!

- Superboy is indestructible. – _At least, as far as we know_ – He is Superman's clone. Kaldur is just Atlantean. Heck, he is half human!

- And what did you want me to do? Let Conner be tortured? Electrified until that stupid sphere reacted or who knows what? – tears are still rolling down but there's a spark on those alien green eyes. Anger. The always cheerful girl was getting angry.

A good thing. Robin could deal better with anger than he could with tears.

- Yes.

- What! – the shock was so strong it radiated in a wave, shaking the whole kitchen.

If Robin thought he could finish this without a killing headache, he was now proved wrong. And he hadn't even talked to Batman yet!

- We are a team. Sometimes that means stick together no matter what. And sometimes it means sacrifice someone so the rest can make it. Kaldur was dying, Conner wasn't. Superboy is indestructible, Aqualad isn't. That makes acceptable to let Superboy on his own for a while, until we could save our leader, regroup and make a plan. So we could fight the enemy together, as a team, instead of watch you go by yourself and risk losing you too.

- I could handle it. – the girl glared, probably for the first time. That didn't make her right, thought.

- You couldn't. You needed Superboy's help. – letting out a frustrated sigh, Robin checked the clock on the kitchen wall. It's 05:19 AM and he has school in a couple hours. Not just that but a test too.

His life sucks.

- Look, I know you like Conner. But what do you think would happen if you fell for Simon's trick again? You're our only telepath, without you we would be dead or worse.

Megan falls on her knees, crying hard. She couldn't stand it! To know Robin was right, to imagine the whole team, her family, all dead because of her. How could she be so stupid? How could she just fly away when they all needed her? Even Kaldur…the Atlantean was nothing but caring and patient and that's how she pays him back?

Robin turned, ready to leave. He stops by the door, thought. It was the last nail in the coffin, and it left a bitter taste in his mouth but still…

- Do yourself a favor, Miss Martian: don't mess things up because of a crush again. I can't assure your position in the team if you do.

_-x-_

It didn't take long to leave Megan's sobs behind but it did take a little while to reach his destination. Cursing the ridiculously big cave they now live, the boy wonder finally arrived at the medical wing. All in all, it was an exaggeration, but one can never be sure with Atlanteans, especially with Aquaman's protégé. The sea king was currently away in a mission and by no means should he know about this stupid and dangerous mistake. He would throw a fit for sure, and God knows none of them could take it right now.

Finding a door written 'water therapy' (and people say his words are strange. Figures), Robin knocked once. A tired 'come in' sounded and he entered, happy to see the room was still in one piece.

- It's done. – he announced, careful to not sound too proud. It wasn't like he enjoyed hurting Megan like that, but it was better than the alternative.

- It better be. – the same voice that allowed him entrance sounded beyond pissed but somehow controlled, convincing Robin all the danger was indeed gone – I don't want this happening again.

- It won't. Kaldur is not just our friend, he's our leader. If he falls, the rest of us is doomed. – getting near the water tank the Atlantean was resting, Robin spared a moment to study his face. Kaldur seemed a little tired but definitely better, sleeping peacefully under the cold water – How's he by the way? Any change?

- He woke up a while ago. Guess what's the first thing he said?

Robin smiled a crocked smile.

- I know what he asked. – he corrected. Really, it wasn't that hard to imagine what the oh-so-responsible Kaldur would say after passing out in the middle of a mission – My only question is if he did it before or after kissing you.

- That you'll never know. – a grin, sharp almost feral, but deep down Robin could see the care and worry. It was so, so much deeper than Megan's naive crush that the boy wondered if someday his alien friends would get even near that level.

Cause Megan is an innocent girl, with an innocent crush over an even more innocent boy. But this…this is a mature type of crush, when both parts know they couldn't always be together, when they accept neither could risk fail to save the other. And even if the last part is yet to be tested, Robin is certain they are both too conscious about the weight of their decisions to toss the World's peace out of the window.

Robin smiles. It isn't the first time he wonders if that wasn't the real reason Roy left, and why Kaldur did nothing to stop him.

- Good night, Speedy.

- It's Red Arrow! – Roy grows, finally lifting his eyes from the tank – And it's already morning, pigeon.

- Shut up.

_-x-_

Batman's cave is silent, it always is. Even if the dark knight had just arrived from a long surveillance at the Watch Tower, it was still silent.

The man removes his mask, Robin does the same. After so long working together, it was like a ritual to them. Now, face clean, they weren't the dynamical duo anymore, just Bruce and Dick.

- You're late. – the man states, his deep voice without a single hint of tiredness – And you should be sleeping.

- I needed to take care of some things.

Bruce stares down at him. Dick tries to keep it cool.

- Can you not tell Aquaman about the mission? I don't feel like protecting Miss Martian from another potential murderer.

- Start talking. – eyes narrowed, Bruce waits for an explanation, sounding like a worrying parent more than a hero, even if Dick doesn't dare to say that aloud.

So the boy just struggles.

- It's nothing, really.

_I'm just the second in command. And they are my team too._


End file.
